1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solvent utilizing polymerization processes, and more particularly relates to solvent based delivery systems for phosphites.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Solvent utilizing polymerization processes are generally known. Such processes are useful for manufacturing polymers such as homopolymers, block copolymers and graft copolymers, and include processes commonly referred to as bulk, mass, suspension and emulsion processes. Some of the processes attempt to incorporate antioxidants such as phosphites into the polymer material by introducing a solvent containing the antioxidant into the reaction process. These solvents generally need to be removed at some point in the process, and consequently there is at times a desire to minimize the amount of solvent in the process. Many phosphites, however, do not exhibit high levels of solubility in various organic solvents, for example, aliphatic or aromatic liquid (25.degree. C.) hydrocarbons, for further example, cyclohexane.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a phosphite which exhibits high levels of solubility in organic solvents, and to provide a solvent delivery system for the phosphite which minimizes the amount of solvent required.